Tu me manques
by Kithuz
Summary: Lettre d'Iruka à Kakashi ! Venez donc lire ! OS/Yaoï


"Le 21 décembre 1968, à Konoha.  
UMINO Iruka à HATAKE Kakashi

Ici, il fait froid... Je veux dire : chez moi. Dehors il neige. Ce blanc me rappelle tes cheveux, ceux que je caressais chaque soir pour t'endormir... Ça me manque...  
Ce vide me fait mal au plus profond de mon être. Tu étais là pourtant il n'y a pas plus tard que trois jours. Mais il fallait que tu partes, me laissant seul avec cette souffrance qui avait disparue auprès de toi.  
J'ai du mal à y croire... Tu es partis sans broncher, sans même m'adresser un regard... Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu deviennes ainsi ? T'ai-je fait du mal ? T'ai-je dit des paroles blessantes ? Mon regard t'a-t-il observé de travers ?  
Je suis en ce moment enroulé dans une épaisse couverture... Je suis en ce moment en train de penser à toi... J'ai si mal... Je t'avais retrouvé, mais je t'ai une nouvelle fois perdu... Perdu à jamais cette fois-ci...  
Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ? De nos premiers mots échangés ? De notre premier baiser ? De notre première fois ? Moi oui... Je m'en souviens... Je t'aimais en ces jours passés auprès de toi... Je t'aime encore aujourd'hui, malgré le fait que tu ne sois plus là... Et je t'aimerai demain, alors que je sais que tu ne reviendras pas...  
La neige tombe toujours, je regarde les flocons se poser délicatement sur le rebord de ma fenêtre... Se poser délicatement... Comme tes lèvres le faisaient sur les miennes... Elles étaient douces... Je me souviens de leur goût sucré...  
Je me rappelle de tes caresses, de tes mots doux au creux de mon oreille... Mais tout ça, c'est fini... Définitivement fini... La mort a tout emporté... Même toi... Même toi qui avait résisté aussi longtemps après le départ de ton père... Même toi qui avait résisté aux pires souffrances que ce monde peut offrir... Tu es partis...  
Tsunade-sama... Elle... Elle arrive à me comprendre... Je lui parle, elle est attentivement, comme toi tu l'étais, tu te souviens ? Elle comprend tout sur tout, je ne peux pas lui cacher une seule de mes plus profondes blessures...  
Tout me manque... Si seulement je pouvais te revoir, au moins une fois... Pour te dire au revoir et... A bientôt... Oui, car je te retrouverai, peu importe où, peu importe quand...  
Naruto m'a encore demandé ce matin quand était fixée la date de ton retour à Konoha... Il est persuadé que tu rentreras; et j'aimerai fortement le croire !  
C'est Genma qui m'a tout apprit... Avant-hier... Que tu avais succombé sous les mains d'un membre de l'Akatsuki...  
Kakashi... T'es mains me manque, ton odeur me manque, tes yeux me manques, ta voix me manques... Tu me manques... J'ai si mal, si tu savais... Je t'aimais tellement qu'une partie de moi est partie avec toi... Je pleure chaque nuit ta perte à présent...  
Je n'arrive même plus à lever la voix sur mes élèves, les corrections de mes copies sont fausses, je ne sais même plus ce que je dis... Je deviens fou...  
En ce moment je resserre mes couvertures autour de moi, j'ai de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure que mon crayon glisse sur cette feuille... Je veux te revoir... Je tremble, mes larmes coulent encore et toujours... Peut-être devrais-je te rejoindre ?  
Tsunade-sama arrive peut-être à lire au fond de moi, mais arrive-t-elle simplement à déchiffrer ce qu'elle lit ? Pas sûr...  
Si tu savais, Kakashi... Ce que je ressens est bien la pire des douleurs qu'un être humain peut supporter... J'aurai préféré me faire taillader par une centaines de kunaïs, c'est tellement moins dangereux...  
Naruto et Sakura tentent en vain de me réconforter... Ils me disent que bientôt tu seras là... Que bientôt je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras... Que bientôt je pourrais t'embrasser... Je pris chaque soir pour que ce soit vrai, pour qu'un miracle se produise... Mais plus les heures passent, moins j'y crois... Excuse-moi, mon amour...  
Je ne t'oublies pas... Je t'aime...  
Encore en début d'après-midi, Konohamaru m'a supplié de te demander de l'entraîner durant tes temps libres... Je n'ai rien répondu... Je pleurais trop pour cela... J'avais trop mal...  
Si seulement je pouvais te revoir une dernière fois... Je sais que je me répète, mais je veux que tu saches à quel point je tiens à toi... Je veux que tu saches que même celle qui nous a tout emporté ne nous séparera pas... Je maudis la mort, alors que je sais que cela ne sert strictement à rien...  
Ah putain ! J'en ai marre ! Tout ce que j'ai, tout le monde me le prend...  
Kakashi... Je t'attends encore deux jours, si tu n'es pas revenus, c'est moi qui te rejoindrais... Je t'en fais le serment...  
Je veux tellement te sentir auprès de moi...

Kakashi je t'aime, bientôt nous serons réunis...

Iruka."

Je déposais mon stylo sur ma table de chevet en séchant les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de mes joues et de mon cou. Je chiffonnais la feuille que je tenais entre mes doigts et la jetais dans la poubelle, près de mon bureau. Je soupirais et m'allongeais, j'éteignis la lumière et fremais les yeux...

_"Oui, dans deux jours... Je te rejoindrais... Kakashi..."_

* * *

_Venez lire tous mes écrits sur : Saishi-Kithuz-Utawa .skyrock .com (en retirant les espaces avant chaque point) !_


End file.
